Forget Her
by Krac
Summary: Krac the Angst Fairy was on a Jeff Buckley kick...After Cajun Spice Remy and Rogue part ways...but will their paths lead them back together or will duty force the Swamp Rat to forget?
1. Forget Her

**Note** : Yes I know surprise, surprise guess who's back. Before everyone clammours for updates on fics I've seriously neglected...I'm sorry...Life just generally got hetic. I don't know howlong I'm back for or what I'll get to wrap up...but I'll try and get something done. In regards to this...I had a plot bunny burst to life as I watched "Cajun Spice" with Jeff Buckley playing. Its definately inspired by that mood of music...such as Ryan Adams - Wonderwall, Johnny Cash - God's Gonna Cut You Down and of course Jeff Buckley's song that gave me my title. This could be a one shot or even a series od drabbles...no idea. But we'll milk my muse for all its worth.

So on with the show...

**Disclaimer!!! **_I do not own X-Men...in any incarnation...past, present, future, yadda yadda yadda...May Stan Lee and his minions hunt me down in my unworthiness...as I twist his brain children to my mercy..._

_Muhahaha..._**ahem.**but some of its mine...

**Forget Her**

In the stillness of the night he could feel the early spring air on his skin; the sweet familiar tang of swamp and moss that was the bayou. It thrummed in his blood stream-a manic tattoo-the way nowhere else in the world ever had. Above all Remy Lebeau was the son of New Orleans; heir to both her striking beauty and cold cruelty in equal measure. Never had that been more apparent to him than as she faced him dripping in swamp water and still more beautiful than ever. He felt the words pulled from him as he wrung the hem of his coat, "Rogue…"

"Don't," She lifted a hand to silence him, her face marble still in the moonlight-but those eyes burning out at him, "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

He leaned against the tree hoping to make his shock look more like nonchalance-he couldn't let her see how deeply her words affected him. If their roles had been reversed he would not have been so forgiving…so accepting of the treatment meted out. "So what now?"

"Ah'm goin' back with tha X-men," She turned and pushed her white bangs from her eyes. Her next line was delivered in profile like a kick in the gut, "Ah don't care what ya do."

Remy forced a smirk to his lips; for a moment even **he** was convinced he didn't care. It lit his ruby eyes like a torch, "Sure ya don't."

He could feel the ghost of a smile tugging at her purple lips; the one that she used when she didn't want to shed her tough girl image. She half turned and gestured towards the motley crew waiting for her done too patiently, "Well…Ah better go…"

"You be fine _Chére_…" Remy kicked himself internally for saying the words-that he felt a need to comfort the dark angel in front of him. He found himself palming the Queen of Hearts before slipping it to her as if to punctuate his meaning, "Ya got people watching out for ya, _hien_."

Without another word she turned away from him and slipped away into the mist. Even though he knew better Remy couldn't stop himself from watching her leave. A part of him hoped that she might turn around. But she didn't. The Rogue was not the sort of girl that turned around…not even for the King of Hearts. It was one of the things Remy respected most about the Gothic Belle. The barest scrape of movement behind him tore Remy's attention away just as she disappeared; he turned to it's source.

Jean-Luc Lebeau looked done the worse for wear after his adventures as he measured his adopted son and the mist shrewdly, "Where ya gonna go now Remy?" He lifted an eyebrow, "After _ta femme_?"

"Hadn't thought 'bout dat," Remy admitted boldly surprised at the question.

"T'ings ain't always been de best between us Remy," Jean-Luc agreed quietly with a shake of his greying head, "_Mais, ton féré. _It'd be nice if ya'll stuck around for ya big brother's wedding."

The muscles in Remy's jaw clenched at the silent reminder buried deep in the innocent words. He slipped a _Gauloise_ to his lips and lit it with a quick burst of kinetic energy from his finger, "If Remy stays it be for Henri…ain't promising to stick around none, _hein_."

"Den I suggest you talk ta Belle bout dat." A chill crept into the older man's words as he returned to his usual behaviour after the outburst of honesty.

The fire that simmered behind Remy's crimson eyes flared once more the only indication that the words meant anything to him. "Remy'll take care of his own business."

All discussion ceded as the men slipped silently into the night; the sooner they were out of Assassin territory the better. With each invisible step he drew closer to the past he had thought left behind. Back to his old haunts and habits, where the nights held wine and fellow thieves. It filled an empty part of Remy to know he'd be able to see his family once more but behind that a small part of Remy Lebeau cried out the desperate mantra, _forget her…forget her…forget…her…_

In a wave of warmth New Orleans welcomed home her prodigal son with open arms.


	2. I'm Not Ready To Make Nice

**Shout outs!** As a thanks to the positive words I got I worked up a second part...basicly again how I'd have ended "Cajun Spice". The Soundtrack for this was Dixie Chicks - I'm Not Ready to Make Nice

lovestoread: As you wish!

Lucia de'Medici: Whoohoo! That's a huge compliment from the author of The Ante. Between that and Arcana Catalogue I feel like I should be pulling a Wanye and Garth crying that I'm not worthy. But thanks ever so much.

4rogue: Thanks...I always worry about my characterization. Given my take on things even though Rogue would be most likely to hold a grudge too...but I think that its more a reflection of the pool of self loathing that Gambit's always carried. That he doesn't think he deserves to be forgiven. I definately agree with the Rogue the Martyr vibe...I've noticed it in the show and fan fic...even my own...this is my response to it. And for all those reasons "Cajun Spice" is one of my favorite episodes ever.

Ishy: Yes I live! Since when do you worry about coherence? I know I've got a lot of loose threads...thats why I'm structuring this for each chapter to stand alone if need be. I'm just trying to get myself writing again you know. I will be trying to get my groove back to some other stuff. But fornow enjoy the posty goodness.

roguescholar: You talked me into it. Enjoy.

****

_Again...X-Men so aren't mine_

****

**Two: I'm Not Ready to Make Nice**

In every playground in the world there was at least one child just like her; differences in race, sex, language and culture can never change a basic human personality trait. Some people just have to learn things the hard way. Whether it's not sticking ones tongue to a frosty flag pole, sticking to the thicker less likely to break branches when climbing trees, wearing helmets while riding a bike…its always the same. Stubbornness is a universal language unto itself.

As she slipped the Queen of Hearts into the back pocket of her swamp logged jeans and walked through the mist towards her fellow X-Men Rogue couldn't help but kick herself. She'd been attending counseling sessions with the Professor for months to try and get to the root of her issues with Mystique. To find out why the rage Rogue felt towards her adopted mother could have turned so ugly that the Gothic Belle had pushed her stone form off the cliff. Months of sitting in near silence giving monotone answers to questions she didn't want to answer and in the space of a few days and a kidnapping Remy Lebeau had helped her make the biggest breakthrough.

Gambit. She corrected herself mentally trying to keep some form of distance between them…this whole mad adventure felt too intimate for her to have shared with an enemy. An enemy that had seen through her brick exterior and into the little girl that didn't want to be a victim any more…that just wanted to be loved for herself not what she could do. Rogue frowned at the thought but its impact was blunted by the fact that deep down Remy had only recognized a part of himself in her.

"You okay Stripes?" A gruff voice interrupted her whirling inner monologue.

She nodded to the man known as Wolverine-the closest thing she'd had to a father figure in her lifetime. Rogue nodded knowing that he wanted more answers from her but that he wouldn't push her for them-Logan was cool like that. He could also understand stubborn from first hand experience being a poster child for hardheadedness himself. "Yeah…I ain't hurt."

He grunted but the meaning was clear; he didn't believe Rogue as far as he could throw her. Of course not everyone was quite as willing to let Rogue process everything that had just happened on her own…as evidenced by her brand spanking new fuzzy blue barnacle.

"Ve vere so vorried about you Rogue," Her brother by adoption-friend by choice Kurt Wagner hopped along beside her with his tail wagging behind him in agitation. "I'm…"

Rogue stopped and looked deep into his golden eyes-the ones so like his mother's-and laid a gloved hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched under her hand ever so slightly but Rogue refused to let him see that it hurt her. "No Kurt…Ah'm sorry. Ah should never have lost mah temper and pushed Mystique. Ah wasn't thinkin'…Ah was just so…" She swallowed the obscenity that rose to her lips, "Darn angry…about everythang she's done to us…Ah wish Ah could take it back…Ah'd try to make nice…"

"Rogue," He held up one three fingered hand to quiet her; as she stilled the Goth had tp resist the urge to break Kurt's gaze. She was trapped though at her psuedo sibling's unnatural levity. "I know you are sorry…while I don't agree vith vhat you did…I can understand the why. I don't know if I can forgive you…"

Her head shot up as the sentence was pronounced and the world dropped out from under Rogue. Within her emerald eyes the pupil constricted, pulling in as much light from the surrounding night. Crystalline every hair on Kurt's face, the tilt of his blazing eyes-the stillness that was Logan pretending his enhanced hearing didn't pick up every verbal dagger. Rogue could sense the void rushing up at her with hurricane force…then just as quickly she exhaled.

"But I vant to try." He dropped back into motion after the short rope and long drop; the very picture of sincerity. "I vant us to be a family Rogue…"

A planet sized ball seized Rogue's throat in its meaty grasp threatening to ruin her famed composure. She hoped that the ink of the night hid the way her eyes started to glisten traitorously; there was no way she was going to start crying now. She might not stop if she did. Swallowing the lump down forcefully Rogue felt the edge of the card Remy had given her minutes ago. The simple brush of the surface reassured Rogue of the lesson she had learned and solidified her resolve. "Ah'd like that too Kurt."

The makeshift siblings boarded the Blackbird both seeming more at peace with the world and each other. Back in the fold of the family Rogue knew she loved thee was no more escaping the excited questions put forth by Kitty and Jean, or Scott's scowling concern or Ororo's calm relief. The chatter of it washed over Rogue in a tsunami and she welcomed it for the first time ever-this was what she'd been overlooking when she was brooding about the ways the world had done her wrong. Knowing this was a baby step and Rogue was determined to point her God given stubbornness towards taking more steps. She was more than her skin. She was The Rogue. And somehow without meaning to that no good Cajun had shown her that she wasn't alone.


	3. God's Gonna Cut You Down

This time we can thank The Man in Black for inspiring this chapter with the song of the same name. I thoroughly suggest giving it a listen. Shout outs! 

**Ishy: **I know that feeling…for me its become write…or finish my reports for work…sigh…its what I get for whoring myself to Corporate Canada. You'll get to do it when you finish school too just wait. Aww…I made you fuzzy inside…I'll have to fix that.

**Goldylokz:** It is exciting…I'd forgotten how much fun I have writing. Yay…I've hooked you…muhahaha! Yeah, I may be taking a departure here from most Romy fics and having Belle be less evil…I think more like the version of her in "Wild Horses". It fits with my evil plan.

**Rogue-Scholar:** As you wish.

**AnalisDestiny: **Golly…well I'm glad you like reading my work again. Thanks a lot. I've got a plan for this…should only be about ten chapters if I do things right. So you have more to look forward to.

**Luce:** My reading your fic causes you to spit? Cool…cause I think its really good. can be evil…not the fun kind either sometimes. I like developing my characters as much as possible. I think Evo's made a great start but the show really only went so far. I will be checking on Rogue but for the most part this is going to be Remy's story.

**

* * *

****Three: God's Gonna Cut You Down**

"Well ain't ya a sight for sore eyes," Another warm hand clapped itself down on the shoulder of Remy's trench coat. The young man on the other end of it lifted his free hand heavenwards while rolling his brown eyes back in his forehead. "Lookie here who's come crawling back ta de Big Easy…"

Looking at it's own over the edge of his trademark sunglasses Remy couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth. He'd parted ways with his father once they'd gotten back into town heading for Josephine's-if his brother was anywhere it was in their backroom just like any other Tuesday. Of course Remy had also told his older brother to meet him there when Remy'd promised to get Jean-Luc back. He wasn't disappointed to see his three cousins waiting either.

Only a person made of stone-or perhaps the X-Man Cyclops could help smiling around Emil 'Lapin' Tremblay and it felt good for Remy to crack a smile. "Remy just wish he could say de same ta you too Cuz." A devilish smirk took hold of the mutant's face as he drew the attention of the other members of the table, "_Mais_, you can't help dat you're so ugly."

The remaining duo burst into mirth while Lapin shook his red head in mock dismay; everyone lowered their poker hands to greet the returning thief. It seemed that in his months away Remy'd been missed by his cousins; Lapin, Theo and Etienne. Of course that didn't stop their usual poker game as per tradition and Remy found himself looking for the fourth player. "_Tu est tremp_ _mon féré_." Henri's familiar voice turned Remy around, "I see dat you collected our _Péré_."

"Oui," Remy sat down heavily in the empty chair at the table and quickly poured himself a shot from the waiting bottle of bourbon-squelching in his wet boots as he moved. Its fire as it scorched a trail into his stomach warming him.

The table settled a little and Henri lowered himself beside Remy with Theo Pitre on his other side watching quietly. Darker and stockier than his Lebeau and Tremblay cousins Theo had always been the soft-spoken serious one of the bunch-Remy figured it was why he'd taken a shine to the colossal Piotr Rasputin. "You have any problems gittin Jean-Luc out?"

"On de phone you said you had an _ami_ helping ya'll," Etienne perked up looking behind Remy before he could answer, "Where he at? Ah wanna meet any fella you t'ink is good enough ta help you."

Raising a hand as a plea for silence Remy quickly downed a second shot to chase off the last of his chill. "_Pas de problem_," he poured a third shot, "And **she** be on her way back ta New York…"

"She?" A general sense of confusion descended on the close-knit group literally freezing them into place as they watched Remy's every move.

Lapin was the first to move shaking his head and digging one of his long fingers into his ear, "_Desole_, did we just hear ya say 'she'?" He blinked owlishly, "Since when does the King of Hearts have female friends? I t'ought you was all about fuckin' dem and forgettin dem?"

"Emil!" Theo warned and shot a glance at their youngest-seventeen-year-old Etienne who was busy trying to avoid choking on the cigar he was 'smoking'.

"What?" The red head asked in exasperation pointing to his younger brother, "Like Etienne ain't heard the word 'fuck' before…"

"Still ya don have ta swear."

Remy had to force himself not to laugh-he'd missed the good-natured bickering that followed his family everywhere. Of all the things he'd craved while up North; warmth, laughter, Tante Mattie's crawfish etouffe, real coffee with chicory…this playful banter was near the top of the list. Remy smiled remembering how feisty Rogue could be when riled up-that he'd taken his time to get her like that out of homesickness…then just to see her eyes blaze green fire…

"What she like Remy?" Etienne's big brown eyes drew Remy back to the present and away from his dangerous thoughts, "She yo _femme_?"

The bark of laughter that exploded from Remy's chest felt surprisingly good-almost genuine, "De Rogue? Dat fille belong ta no man…she…"

"Ohh…a lesbian…" a crack sounded as Lapin's head moved forward with the force of the slap.

Theo rested his hand back on the table and nodded to Remy, "Continue."

Chuckling Remy shook his head, "Nah, dis fille…she likes _des hommes…mais_ she can't touch no one because of her mutation."

"Dat's a tough break," Henri frowned watching his brother carefully-it wasn't often that he'd heard Remy speak so respectfully of a young woman, "What kin she do?"

"When she touches folk she takes dere memories and energy…wit other mutants dere powahs," Remy felt another shiver run up his spine as he remembered the feelings that accompanied Rogue's touch-all of them. "She can't control it none and if she held on too long…"

He let the sentence drag out and the others nodded their understanding; Lapin gulped visibly and poured himself another shot. "Dat has got ta be the suckiest powah ever."

"It be hard for her," Remy admitted and clinked glasses with his cousin downing his third shot, "Made her plenty tough and more ornery than a hungry gator when you pull his tail. Ya'll should have seen her take down _trois_ assassins all by herself…she even got Julien…"

"Dat's how ya planned to find Jean-Luc," Etienne grinned at Remy with all his usual idol worship, "Ya got dis Rogue to put de cunja on Julien!"

Remy rewarded the teen with a smile, "Dat's right."

"So why ain't she here having a celebratory drink wit de most handsome _hommes_ in all N'Orleans?" Lapin frowned.

"Dat's because Remy might not have **asked** her ta come wit him…" He pulled out his cigarettes and tried to look innocent-devilish eyes and all.

Theo shook his head as he laughed softly, "Ah'm surprised she still helped you."

"_Mon ami_," Remy lit his Gauloise and sucked in a lungful of smoke before exhaling slowly, "Remy is surprised she didn't feed him to de gators."

Another round of laughter passed amongst the cousins as they felt their old routine slipping back on like a worn coat. Being back with them and feeling no change to their relationships after his time away eased the part of Remy that had been screaming at him to go back…to throw himself at Xavier's mercy and to stay with the first person he could call a friend that wasn't family. It made it easier for Remy to convince him that he'd done the right thing letting Rogue go.

"We'd best be heading home den," Henri stood and slid into his black duster, "Julien'll be madder than a hive of bees bout bein beaten by a _fille_."

They all reluctantly followed the lead of the heir of the guild and gathered their things to make their shadowy way to their homes. Remy's head spun ever so slightly from all the bourbon he'd drank but it felt good to him to rest on the edge of intoxication and to still have his senses. Moving out the back way Etienne sidled beside Remy to speak with his older cousin, "Ah'm glad ya came back Remy…Ah…Ah wanted ta ask ya…"

"Go ahead and shoot _mon brave_," Remy measured the teen wondering how it was possible that Rogue was the same age as his gawky, freckle-faced little cousin, "What ya want ta ask Remy?"

The stars over head hid the majority of Etienne's blush, "Ah wanted ya to over see mah Tilling."

Remy sucked in a breath at the honour his cousin was asking of him; a Thief's Tilling was the most important event in their lives. Passing that final test and getting the Guild tattoo over one's heart was a rite of passage that was usually only shared with the closest of family. Henri had been there for Remy's offering him guidance and support…and Remy had always figured that Lapin would do the same for his younger brother. "You sure 'bout dat_ homme_?"

"Oui," Etienne's face was serious, "Ah couldn't imagine askin no one else."

Grabbing the shorter man in a half hug Remy pretended to give him a noogie as they started down the next alley just behind the other three. "Den Remy'll be dere."

"LEBEAU!" a voice cried out from behind them spinning Remy and Etienne around to face Julien Boudreau.

The matte surface of the gun and its silencer didn't give off even a hint of gleam in the starlight as the Assassin brought the weapon to bear against his enemy. The hate in his eyes froze Remy-not even Magneto could be that cold. Time sped by as events fell into place; Henri and Theo shouting, Etienne moving, Julien pulling the trigger. Remy unfroze as Etienne fell against him and a track of red hot pain shot across Remy's left side. Falling to the ground Remy picked up the first thing that came to hand-an empty pop can left laying around-and charged it. Grunting he heaved it at Julien the blonde pointed the gun at Henri, Lapin and Theo.

The can sailed towards Julien's feet and exploded as it hit the ground knocking him backward and into a wall. If they could have heard over the din of the blast the thieves would have heard the crack as his head hit the brick wall. Gasping against the pain threatening him Remy pulled Etienne closer as Lapin slid to his side.

Time dropped into its normal rhythms as they turned the limp boy over; the blossom of blood over his heart reflecting silver in the moonlight.


	4. All Apologies

Howdy! So I had a delicious idea for this chapter and my portrayal of Belladonna…It's something I don't think I've ever seen anyone try to do before, and I certainly hope that I don't see any pitchfork and torch baring mobs coming after me for it. So…umm yeah. This chapter fits well with Nirvana's "All Apologies"…A special thanks to Luce for beta'ing this chapter out of the kindness of her heart when wouldn't let me post. 

Shout Outs!

Ishy : You've been reading my work pretty much since I started in this fandom. You should know better than anyone by now that I like to do the unexpected… to shoot for (pun intended) the most dramatic or shocking things I can. Hehehe. I just didn't see the use in drawing out Etienne's death. I'd decided as soon as I'd typed his name, and I'm trying to make sure I can get this done in ten or so chapters… So no time to waste. Plus it ties in well with this idea I had. I think you might like this Belle.

MidniteAngelGoth: Glad you're enjoying this so far…hope you continue to be excited about my new chapters.

Luce: Like I said to Ishy…no time like the present eh? I have a plan for Henri…and if things keep coming to me the way I want then it'll be okay. He's actually one of my favourite thieves to write next to Lapin. Agreed though… it's fun to look at who'd have to die before Remy'd be in charge. Yeah, Julien always struck me as the Tybalt in the R&J that is Remy and Belle. One of the more obvious allusions to that classic piece. Though, I think I've twisted things enough to pull it away from that theme… I think. In regards to Romy…this is probably the darkest I've taken them, but I usually don't let them get together easy. I like writing them as bickering friends who don't want to admit to feeling more. It seems realistic to me. My condolences on the finals. My mom lived in Louisiana for a year and while I was happy to live in Canada during that time, I loved visiting. The food was amazing, so much more than gumbo or jambalaya. I've got a wicked shellfish allergy and couldn't eat the etouffee, but damn, it smelled good. I'm a huge fan of red beans and rice though… Yum…Squishes Glad you liked that…I'm trying to show that in his natural habitat Remy isn't as cold as he seems in Evo. Hope you liked this addition. 

Goldylokz: I'm well aware of how evil the site's been lately trust me. But I'm glad you enjoyed tease and all. Hopefully this keeps things going.

**Four: All Apologies**

Houses have souls; they reflect the personalities and mores of the people that fill them. Some houses are filled with darkness and despair – people rarely leaving it; while others are filled with laughter and life –its residents a never-ending tide of humanity. Living history breathing around you; every creaky step and floorboard, faded wallpaper and chipped paint – even the occasional squall of childhood graffiti – all serving to measure a resident's life from cradle to grave.

The Lebeau Mansion, Headquarters of the New Orleans Thieves Guild for two centuries, had always been a vibrant home. As lively and throbbing with the life and laughter of its children the city it called home. The smell of glorious Cajun and Creole food prepared lovingly in the kitchen wafting through every hall; colouring every memory of the _Maison_ and filling it with warmth. One could wrap themselves in that feeling of family and security any day of the week and lessen the slings of the harsh world outside its walls.

Everyday except today.

Lying in his bed, Remy folded the pack of cards back in on themselves as he shuffled, trying to burn off his agitation despite being trapped. He might have been able to stand it if the house hadn't been as quiet as a church; the people below in the _salon_ speaking in hushed tones. It only reminded him that they'd buried Etienne earlier.

Tante Mattie had allowed Remy out of bed for the service and burial, but the bandages on his wounded side had bled through and resulted in her banishing him to bed rest. If any one could have convinced Remy Lebeau to stay put and do as he was told, it was Mattie Baptiste– the septuagenarian caretaker for three generations of Thieves. It helped, of course, that Remy really didn't feel like facing the others downstairs.

No one had said anything –not from the moment he and his cousins had carried Etienne's body back to the _Maison_. That bullet had been Remy's, and selfishly, Etienne had taken it. Remy knew it with every fibre of his being. He felt as if everyone else thought similarly as well. For the life of him, Remy couldn't figure out why this had happened… Why Etienne had been taken instead of him? Remy wasn't foolish enough to believe in a greater plan or destiny. In his better moments he chalked it up to a grand cosmic joke. A sign from old Lady Luck that she was growing tired of him and looking for a new boy toy to coddle once she was done playing with him. In his worst moments, Remy was certain it was Julien's plan to kill everyone Remy cared about, leaving the mutant as alone as he was before the fateful day he'd picked Jean-Luc's pocket.

Scraping up the cards from his lap, Remy hurled them against the wall with an inarticulate growl. The pain and rage Remy felt about being left alive when someone as innocent as Etienne was killed boiled to the surface and spilling over in a hot rush. Grabbing the lamp from his bedside table, Remy threw it as well. The crash and tinkle of the metal and glass hitting the ground smoothed his jangled nerves ever so slightly. Silence rushed in like air filling a vacuum as Remy took several deep breaths. His chest burned with the desire to cry, but his pride wouldn't allow the tears to fall. He'd promised himself long ago that he'd never cry again… It was the one promise he'd ever made to anyone and kept.

A gentle knock against his window snapped Remy's head around as the glass slid up. He didn't bother moving or trying to cover his bare chest; only one person had the balls to sneak into the Thieves' _Maison_. The familiar blonde head rose above the window frame. Her face carried a sad expression more suitable to Remy's mood than the bright blue sky behind her. "_Allo cher_."

"I ain't in the mood, Belle," Remy snapped, wishing that he could roll over and avoid her.

Ignoring him, she climbed through the window and dusted off her fitted jeans as she rose from the floor. "_Je sais… Mais_…" She lifted her big blue eyes and met his without flinching, "Remy, _Je suis desol__é_…"

"Sorry won't bring Etienne back." Remy's jaw clenched, and somehow the flicker of sadness in her eyes made him feel a little bit better.

"No, it won't," she agreed, and gestured towards the mess on his floor. "You t'ink t'rowin' shit around is gunna do much more?" Her shoulders slumped as her anger deflated. "Ah don wanna fight, Remy. That ain't why Ah came here."

"Den why did ya come, Belle?" Remy ground out, feeling more tired than he had before she'd shown up… Emptier.

Moving forward silently on sneakered feet, Belladonna Boudreaux perched on the edge of Remy's bed and looked him straight in the eye, unafraid. It was one of the things he'd always admired about her. Bella was fearless, something she had in common with another woman in Remy's life. Up close, it was easy to get sucked in by her beauty – the tanned skin, fit body, blue eyes and blonde hair that could have walked straight out of a teen magazine. Even dressed down for her climb up the side of the building, Belle shone like a daytime goddess.

Daylight had always hurt Remy's sensitive eyes; the moonlight was much more forgiving for him.

"Ah came because Etienne was my friend." She breathed out, still keeping her distance from him. "Because if Ah had to be around Julien any longer, Ah'd kill him for what he's done."

Her hand snaked towards Remy's and captured it in her firm grip. "Ah came because you're my friend too, and Ah missed you. Didn't t'ink you'd be _fou_ enough to come back here."

Shifting in his bed, Remy looked at their hands entwined – a symbol of his conflicting feelings for her. "_Julien et ton p__ère_ had Jean-Luc. Remy had ta come."

"If ya'd given me more time –" She shook her head in frustration. "Ah could have found out where dey were at and told Henri…Ya didn't have to –"

"Thought ya said ya missed Remy, _chére_?" He lifted an eyebrow, and a smirk curved his lips slightly.

Lightning quick, her hand snapped out and slapped Remy's arm softly, showing that she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't help the laughter that crept into her voice, "_Bon rien! _I'm gonna pass ya de slap if ya keep dat up."

Just as quickly as the mirth hit them, it disappeared and tears appeared in her crystalline eyes. Reaching out, Remy pulled Belle to him and held her against his chest, letting her cry for both of them.

"Ah don't know how ta stop him from coming after ya Remy." Her voice was soft through the tears, "Julien's beyond _fou,_ neh? Not even _mon p__ère_ can control him any more. Dis war has got ta stop."

His breath hissing out between his teeth, Remy pulled away from her ever so slightly and examined Belle's face. This had been what he'd been afraid of; why he'd taken Magneto's offer. Remy hated not feeling like he had a choice. "Ya'll know what we'd have ta do ta stop it, Belle. Is it worth it?"

"Remy…" Emotions warred openly across her face. "_Je t'aime_… Since we was _petits_ we've been _bon amis_… Mebbe we could make it work; make dis place safer for our other _amis_… for everyone."

"_Mais_, Belle…" Remy grasped for any straw that would show her just how bad an idea it would be for them to marry. Even if it would be a marriage of convenience. "How does _ton amour_ feel 'bout dis?"

Belle's pretty face screwed up in an expression of pain. Just like Remy, she'd hurt some one no matter what she did. It was difficult walking this knife's edge, and the darkness bellow was more than happy to swallow them both if they fell. He'd known as he said the words that they'd be a low blow to the girl, but Remy hadn't been able to control himself. Finally a curtain of determination swept across Belle's face and Remy knew the argument was closed. Belle wore the same expression when she killed.

"Ah'll have ta make Josette understand." She offered him a sad smile. "Besides, if Ah have ta marry a _homme,_ who better than de King of Hearts?"

Remy didn't know what to say. He was almost as shocked as he'd been four years ago when Belle had confided her secret to him. It had been a lot for Remy to take that his girlfriend, his childhood sweetheart – and if their parents had their way, future wife – wasn't interested in men.

At first he'd been angry and avoided Belle, but then he'd seen how hard she'd tried to hide it… How she'd strove to be normal no matter what it cost her. It had reminded Remy of the way he'd struggled with being a mutant, and after the initial awkwardness, it had lead to a friendship double forged. He loved Belle too, but he knew they could never be _in_ love.

"Ah heard you brought a _femme_ with ya; dat she beat _mon fr__ère_…" Belle wiped her tears away. "Ya'll find yaself a Yankee gal while you was gone?"

"_Non_," Remy grunted, not knowing why it felt wrong to talk to Belle about Rogue. "She be a river rat from 'round Caledcott way."

Belle nodded. "Is she why you don't wanna do this?"

The words froze Remy; but then Belle always had known how to get down to the matter with him. "_Peut-être_."

"Den she must be quite de _fille_." Belle sighed and lifted herself from Remy's bed, jerking her head towards the window. "T'ink about it Remy. It's de only way for us ta make sure no one else gets hurt. Ah wouldn't prevent ya from lovin' someone else. Dat wouldn't be fair of me ta ask, considerin'… _Mais,_ if anyone could make it work, it'd be you and me."

Silent like the killer she was, Belladonna slipped away again, leaving Remy to his thoughts. Turning over on his good side Remy wrapped himself in the cool embrace of his guilt. It didn't seem to matter what he did…he'd always end up hurting someone he cared about, having to apologise. He was beginning to think that all he had to offer anyone were apologies.


	5. My Hero

Woohoo…another chapter in the can! I'm warning everyone now that this is taking a rather dark tack…so if you're not okay with that you'd better turn away now. This took a little longer than I thought it would but then thankfully I had some inspiration. The song that belongs to this one is The Foo Fighter's 'My Hero'.

Roll Call!

**Mazdamiatta: **Sorry I missed you in the last round. Your review came in when I was already posting. I hope that the last two chapters have kept you captivated.

**Ishy:** I don't think that's an exaggeration either…you're famous for reading pretty much EVERY Romy fic out there. Hehe. I'm glad you liked my twist. It seemed like something fresh and new and the more I thought about it the more I liked it. Definitely adds a layer or three of complication to the relationship between Belladonna and Remy here. I'll keep in mind that I have your permission for Remy to marry her here. Hope you liked this entry too.

**Marajade:** I take it you're my new fan? Thanks for your kind words about my other fics despite my having long neglected some of them. Ask any of my long time readers though and you'll find out that I live to make people cry…it was the point of so many of my works. I think I've been kind so far in this one.

**Goldylokz:** Yep, Belle's as queer as a three dollar bill in this. I can't wait to play with it more in the relationship between her and Remy. Hehe-good old crazy Julien. I can't kill him off yet cause he's just getting started.

**Remy's Rose:** Lol…It seems like every diehard Romy fan is loving the Belle as a lesbian thing. Gives you a reason to finally admit you like her doesn't it? Woohoo! I feel like giving you a prize for mentioning the music that goes with every chapter. Had you listened to "God's Gonna Cut You Down" before? Look the video up on Youtube…it's positively haunting. Yeah, Remy is definitely a guy who can get into the Man in Black-it's the outlaw kinship I think.

**Luce:** Thanks again for being such a doll and beta'ing the last chapter. Look…no ellipses in the actual story unless needed for stylistic purposes!

**Five: My Hero**

"This is Trish Tilby reporting live from the sleepy town of Bayville New York…just two hours west of New York City where history is in the making. I'm standing outside of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted – the centre of the so-called 'Mutant Controversy'. A place that has been named by some as a den of potential terrorists while others have touted it as a haven of acceptance and peace."

The reporter's face was animated as she spoke-her dark eyes more alight than the building she gestured to behind her. "Two weeks have past since a group of mysterious pyramids appeared on several continents then disappeared just as inexplicably. In the wake of these events the White House promised a full investigation and it was announced two days ago that the President would give a press conference on the findings live from this controversial school. Channel Five has the exclusive coverage and will have the first interviews with the staff and students of Xavier's while we wait for the President's arrival."

She paused for several beats then gestured to her neck in a sweeping motion to her cameraman, "And cut right there Jimmy." She relaxed her on air persona slightly, "That'll work great mixed with the establishing shots we got of the school and grounds."

He nodded his shaggy head in agreement, "Yeah, the Monroe woman is taking me to get some shots from the gardens." Jimmy set his camera down and shook his head, "I don't know who you had to sleep with to get us this Tilby-but it's a Pulitzer in the making. This place is prettier than any school I ever went to."

"Sorry Jimbo, if I told you who I'd have to kill you. " Trish's smile was a mockery of consolation-over the years they'd been through a lot together as a news team and Trish was comfortable enough to tell him the truth, "I just got lucky that an old college friend of mine is an instructor here now."

A grin lit his bearded face at the tidbit of personal information she'd shared. He'd noticed that while Trish had a knack for getting others to open up to her about things she rarely did the same. It made her seem a little more human. "Which one? And are we talking 'friend' or old boyfriend?"

"A little of both," Trish mumbled as the topic of conversation waved to her and made his way over. She kept her eyes locked with his as he approached with his lumbering gait-his eyes that were the only thing familiar to her about his physical appearance.

"The students are prepared for their interviews Patricia," Hank McCoy smiled and used one of his large paws to push his glasses up on his fuzzy nose. "I shall escort you to them whenever you are ready."

"Sure thing Hank," Trish forced a smile to her lips for him-something she'd never had to do before. Once upon a time everything about Hank had made her smile. They'd both changed since college and there were times that Trish wanted to cry for the changes wrought in her first love. The only thing that kept her from doing so were his eyes unchanged in his blue face and the cadence of his voice; still lilting and at the height of its polysyllabic glory. Blue or not-Hank McCoy was still the only person other than her mother that could call her 'Patricia' without reprisal. "Thanks again for this opportunity."

Hank smiled again the barest hint of fang showing, "It is our pleasure to assist you after all it isn't everyday that we have the opportunity to present a fair and unbiased profile of our endeavours at the Institute. The students are ecstatic to participate in such a landmark occasion."

"Really?" Trish lifted an eyebrow sardonically. "I know your kids here are used to saving the world but…"

"At that age they usually just want to be on TV." Jimmy filled in.

A chuckle of laughter shook Hank's wide shoulders; "I believe that with the majority of our wards that is the case. However there are a select few that have been more disinclined to acquiesce to your questions on camera."

"I'd understand some with more visible mutations not wanting to participate." Trish pushed her hair out of her eyes and felt ashamed for saying the words.

"If only that were the case," Hank shook his head, "However young Master Wagner is perhaps the most enthusiastic participant. Never is a moment missed for the 'Amazing Nightcrawler' to boaster his own praises. I'm afraid that Rogue is the one feeling uncomfortable about the situation. She's always been the most recalcitrant and quiet of our students."

Jimmy shook his head and hoisted his camera gear back onto his shoulder so that they could start the student interviews, "You're kidding me right? From what we were told the girl saved the world…and now she's playing shy?"

"Rogue has always been a young woman full of contradictions."

* * *

"Lose fifteen pounds in one week with…"

Click.

"Come on down! You're the next contestant on..."

Click.

"Oh George. I can't marry you-I'm pregnant and its your evil twin's baby…"

Click.

"Ah've always depended on tha kindness of strangers…"

Click.

The channels flicked by with Lapin never stopping on one despite Remy's growing desire to rip the remote away from his cousin. In his mind's eye Remy could see the offending appliance sailing from the window with a comet's tail of kinetic energy soaring after it heralding the inevitable explosion that would follow. Things however had been hard for Lapin in the month following his little brother's murder and Remy really didn't feel like adding to the young man's stress levels.

Tragedy had bonded the younger thieves together stronger than ever; under all the camaraderie lay a shared desire for revenge. Every moment not taken up by preparing for Henri's wedding to Merci was filled with their plans to neutralize Julien. The deeper they sank into their preparations the more Belle's words began to haunt Remy; if the Thieves did launch an attack on the Assassin's heir it would only get more killed. Burying Etienne had shown Remy that he never wanted to have to live through that again.

"Ah didn't do nothing special. There was no way that we'd let a kid go in there-"

Remy's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice and grabbed Lapin's arm slightly, "Leave it here an turn it up."

He couldn't believe his eyes as Lapin complied with his instructions. There she was-Rogue-filling up his TV screen with her beautiful face. "So Ah borrowed Leach's powers and took care of business."

The shot widened to include the reporter conducting the interview-Remy vaguely remembered her from other newscasts while in Bayville. Her name was Toni-or Trish something. "By 'business' you mean Apocalypse correct Rogue?"

Her eyes darkened around the edges at the name-Remy knew she hated hearing it. "Yeah, Ah do."

"And how did you 'borrow' these powers Rogue? I'm sure our viewers are curious about how that works for you."

Lapin's attention snapped to the TV, "Hey ain't that the gal…"

"Shuuush!" Remy desperately quieted the other man so he wouldn't miss a minute of this.

"It's pretty easy really," She drawled and looked down at her gloved hands-her face was naked to the camera as it reflected her self-loathing, fear and resignation. It felt pornographic to be let into such a private moment but the camera pushed deeper and she lifted her head to face it-her eyes blazing against her dark makeup. "Whenever Ah touch someone I absorb their memories-if they're a mutant Ah git their powers too."

"It must be different to have a power with so much potential Rogue." Even before Rogue's face grew cold and still, Remy had known the reporter had said the wrong thing.

Rogue spared another glance at her hands before curling them into fists in her lap. "Ah wouldn't put it that way Trish. Because Ah still can't control mah powahs there's no way for me to touch another person's bare skin with mah own without havin' mah head overrun with their memories. That's why I always wear these here gloves and cover up."

"That must be hard on you." The reporter pushed again and Remy had to clench his hands to stop from throwing something at the TV screen. Couldn't she see how Rogue was reacting to her questions? "Being careful of yourself and everyone around you especially at an age when others are experimenting with dating. It must be hard on you Rogue."

The girl shrugged in response, "Ah git by Ah suppose." She offered a slow smile that almost convinced Remy she wasn't hurting inside-especially with so many people being able to see her vulnerability. "With a name like 'Rogue' though Ah never really expected a normal life. That I wake up every morning, climb inta some spandex and practice savin' tha world just sorta cements the weirdness of it all."

Beside Remy Lapin was laughing along with the reporter at Rogue's joke-the sight of her smile relaxing and becoming more genuine released the twitching of his own lips. "You've said it all Rogue. Thank you so much for your time and openness today on behalf of our viewers and myself. I must say that I'm in awe of your bravery-you are a real hero."

The Goth nodded awkwardly in response to the praise. Not even her pale makeup could hide the blush rising in Rogue's cheeks at the reporter's kind words. The sight caught Remy's breath in his chest violently-he'd almost forgotten how that little bit of colour could take Rogue's beauty and made it more human-touchable even. Remy couldn't explain as Lapin began bombarding him with questions about what they'd just seen why he felt a recognizable ache deep down. How could he be homesick when he **was** home?

* * *

As the TV switched off it left a haze in the darkness-one could have sworn that the outline of the girl remained. Her blistering eyes, the Mississippi drawl-slow as molasses on some words but tinted with years of northern living on others, that deadly porcelain skin. Things about her he'd never forget as long as she lived. It would be so easy to remedy that situation for her-and it tightened parts low on his body to imagine watching the fire in those eyes smother.

She'd evaded him until now simply because he hadn't known who she was. Closing his eyes he envisioned the stately home in Upstate New York where she'd been hiding and laughing about him with all her freak friends. Balling his hands into fists he could almost hear the taunts. He snarled at them focusing instead on feeling that slender neck under his hands-she'd struggle but the idea of her fighting back to no avail stirred him again. He'd take precautions now out of deference to those powers of hers and it saddened part of him that he wouldn't be able to show her just how her resistance would incite him. His hand slipped into his lap to fondle the growing evidence of how deeply the illusion affected him.

Even if he couldn't share that with her Julien Boudreaux was going to show this Rogue that no woman-especially not one of Lebeau's mutie whores-could best him.


End file.
